


Блик

by Doof_Ex_Machina



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Angst, Clones, Dark, Gen, POV First Person, Parallel Universes, Teleportation, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doof_Ex_Machina/pseuds/Doof_Ex_Machina
Summary: Телепортация. Лучший способ преодолевать расстояния… До тех пор, пока не слишком о нём задумываешься.





	Блик

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blink](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/663919) by ocalhoun. 



> Выкладка на других ресурсах:  
> Ponyfiction — <https://ponyfiction.org/story/15454/>  
> Ficbook — <https://ficbook.net/readfic/9752903>  
> Fanfics — <https://fanfics.me/fic148870>

“ХВАТАЙ ЕЁ”, — пишу я на гладкой стене кровью вместо чернил. Не моей кровью… вернее, отчасти моей. Трудно это объяснить. Гораздо важнее, чтобы адресат прочёл послание.

Как мне однажды казалось, телепортация сродни блику. Вжух, хлоп — ты на месте. Мне следовало бы простить себя за эту мысль, но не получается. Не в моих силах простить хоть одну себя за столь фундаментальный провал.

Кажется, будто прошло три дня, хотя едва ли в этом пустом пространстве есть “дни”.

Как обычно не задумываясь, я просто телепортировалась. Просто. По-дурацки. Я слишком долго выбирала платье и захотела побыстрее добраться до дома Пинки. Что могло быть произаичнее? Знай бы я тогда, на какие муки себя обрекаю.

Телепортация — сложное заклинание, подвластное немногим. Хорошо бы, его знали ещё меньше. Хорошо бы, его никто не знал. Но несмотря на трудность, я им владела. Взяла и не раздумывая применила.

Вспыхнул знакомый магический свет, и я мгновенно оказалась тут, посреди волшебного ничто, в громадной пустой сфере. Вернее, не совсем пустой. Но лучше бы в пустой.

Я неподвижно застыла в центре. Удивительно, подумала я, заклинание никогда раньше так не срабатывало. В считанные секунды из пустоты материализовалась моя копия. Она была совсем как я, разве что не таращилась восхищённо в ответ, а безвольно висела, закрыв глаза.

Хлоп — и её нет. Я падаю.

Падаю на омерзительную груду. Глаза отчётливо всё видят, копыта ощупывают холодную мёртвую плоть, но для сознания проходят века в попытке осмыслить зрелище — это невообразимая гора мёртвых пони. Мёртвых фиолетовых единорожек и аликорнов. Гора моих гниющих трупов.

От их вида и запаха конечности слабеют. От прикосновения к ним… этим жутким телам меня мутит.

Но прежде чем я справляюсь с дурнотой, выясняется, что одна не мертва.

— Убийца! — кричит другая я. — Сдохни!

Сухая и костлявая, она карабкается, прихрамывая, вверх по склону из разлагающихся тел. Редкие волосинки в её гриве растрёпаны и топорщатся, рот… заляпан чем-то тёмным, а в глазах горит безумие.

Я опущу кровавые подробности, не стану описывать жестокую схватку и самодельное оружие из обглоданных костей. Имеет значение лишь то, что когда тишина воцарилась снова, к куче прибавилось ещё одно тело, ещё одна жертва ужасного страдания, на которое я себя обрекла.

Я стояла на ватных ногах, захлёбываясь трупным зловонием, на миг позабыв о мертвечине под копытами.

Медленно до меня начало доходить, что произошло — и что происходило из раза в раз. Телепортация не переносит тебя в какое-то место. Она сотворяет в этом месте клон, копию без изъянов, воссоздавая даже воспоминания. Изначальная версия? Больше не нужна. Мусор, отброс, отход, оставленный заклинанием, которое следовало запретить, а не учить ему талантливых юных единорожек.

Да, когда я глянула, там нашлись и они. Десятки плюгавеньких рогатых скелетиков у подножия горы — и, вероятно, ещё сотни под ними. Я обожала упражняться в телепортации, когда была маленькой. Мысль о моём детском энтузиазме ледяным комом осела в животе. Кто из них самая первая? И такая одинокая, страшная кончина…

Но не все в куче были копиями меня. Это самое ужасное. Первым в фиолетово-буром месиве из гнили я заметила зелёное пятнышко. Маленький дракончик Спайк, вылупленный мною из яйца и телепортированный так много раз. Бегло осмотревшись, я заметила ещё несколько выбивающихся: мои друзья… Столько копий, что у меня не хватило внутреннего стержня, чтобы их сосчитать. Да и зачем?

Все как на подбор — худые, истощённые скелеты, обтянутые кожей… со следами голода и обезвоживания. Или, что хуже, с тёмными пятнами на мордах, вырванными кусками мяса или укусами на теле.

Паду ли до такого я? Удержусь ли на сей раз? Это немыслимо, кошмарно — и всё же столько моих предыдущих копий опустилось до пожирания… в отчаянии, по велению первобытного инстинкта протянуть чуть подольше. Кишки уже сворачиваются в животе, в висках стучит от сухости, а вонючая груда с издёвкой выжидает, маня влагой и калориями.

Но я сосредотачиваюсь на деле. Сдвигаю бесчисленные трупы. Сперва я едва заставляла себя к ним прикасаться — копытами, магия отказывается работать, — но потом стало всё равно. Может, это первый шаг к безумию, но я хочу верить… должна верить, что делаю лишь необходимое.

Новая куча тел позволяет мне достать до стены сферы, кажется, до той самой, что бросилась мне в глаза после появления. И на этой стене ещё жидкой кровью убитой себя я написала простое послание: “ХВАТАЙ ЕЁ”.

Надеюсь, если в следующий раз другая я прочтёт это, то каким-то образом метнётся вперёд и схватит свежую копию до того, как та исчезнет. Если этого достаточно, чтобы выбраться отсюда, она запомнит место, сможет помочь новой копии.

Быть может, они даже смогут вызволить меня из этого кошмара. Но кто знает, долго ли ждать? В последний раз я не телепортировалась несколько месяцев подряд. Предыдущая копия, несмотря на пожирание мертвечины, едва не умерла с голоду.

Вера в спасение — иллюзорная соломинка для разума. Но у меня есть и другая надежда: вдруг послание положит этому конец. Если иная я никогда более не использует телепорт, я одержу победу. Эта надежда может отвратить безумие, постигшее мою предшественницу, отвратить предательскую мысль о вкусе тел…

И пожалуйста, молю я у другой себя, пожалуйста, не телепортируйся больше никогда.


End file.
